parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Romeoladdin
rjvernel's parody of Aladdin Cast *Peddler - Alan Parrish (Jumanji) *Jafar - Warren T. Rat (An American Tail) *Gazeem the Thief - Pain and Panic (Hercules) *The Cave of Wonders - Himself *Iago - The Vultures (The Jungle Book) *Aladdin - Romeo (Phil Nibblelink's Romeo and Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss) *Razoul - Carface (All Dogs go to Heaven) *Razoul's Guards - Killer (All Dogs go to Heaven) and Chief (The Fox and the Hound) *Woman at the Window - Marie (The AristoCats) *Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Animals at the O.W.C.A. (Phineas and Ferb) *Abu - Kissy The Fish (Phil Nibblelink's Romeo and Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss) *Three Balcony Harem Girls - Blackberry, Primrose, and Clover (Watership Down) *Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - Felicia (The Great Mouse Detective) *Necklace Man and Woman as themselves *Fat Ugly Lady - Hen (Quest for Camelot) *Two Hungry Children - Phineas (Phineas and Ferb) and Robyn (Tom and Jerry The Movie) *Prince Achmed - RJ (Over the Hedge) *Two Men watching Prince Achmed - Sebastian and Scuttle (The Little Mermaid) *Sultan - Francis (Felidae) *Rajah - Mufasa (The Lion King) *Princess Jasmine - Juliet (Phil Nibblelink's Romeo and Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss) *Omar; Melon Seller - Friar Lawrence (Phil Nibblelink's Romeo and Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss) *Pot Seller - Banzai (The Lion King) *Nut Seller - Goliath I (Disney Cartoons) *Necklace Seller - Ned McDodd (Horton Hears a Who (2008)) *Fish Seller - The Grinch (How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000)) *Fire Eater - Boris (Balto) *Boy wanting an apple - Pipkin (Watership Down) *Farouk; Apple Seller - Crab (Help! I'm a Fish) *Old Jafar - Van Pelt (Jumanji) *The Magic Carpet - Keehar (Watership Down) *Genie - Bartok (Anastasia) *'Laddie' Dog Genie as himself *Rabbit Genie as himself *Dragon Genie as himself *Genie's Three Dancing Girls as themselves *Sheep Genie as himself *Camel Abu as himself *Horse Abu as himself *Duck Abu as himself *Ostrich Abu as himself *Turtle Abu as himself *Car Abu as himself *Elephant Abu - Goliath II (Disney Cartoons) *Old Man Genie as himself *Little Boy Genie as himself *Fat Man Genie as himself *75 Golden Camels as themselves *Genie as TV Parade Host Harry as himself *53 Purple Peacocks as themselves *Genie as TV Parade Host June as herself *Exotic-Type Mammals as themselves *Leopard Genie as himself *Goat Genie as himself *Harem Genie as herself *95 White Persian Monkeys as themselves *60 Elephants as themselves *Llamas as themselves *Bears and Lions as themselves *Brass Bands as themselves *Genie as Rodney Dangerfield as himself *Super-Spy Genie as himself *Teacher Genie as himself *Table Lamp Genie as himself *Bee Genie as himself *Submarine Genie as himself *One of Flamingos as himself *Giant Genie - Sharptooth (The Land Before Time) *Rajah as Cub - Young Mufasa (TLKFF) *Abu as Toy - Fievel (An American Tail) *Snake Jafar - Grizzly Bear (Balto) *Cheerleader Genies as themselves *Genie Jafar - Scar (The Lion King) *The Black Lamp as Itself Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Rjvernel Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof